


Fooled Around and Fell In Love

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Gift Fic, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revelations, tags are all over the place today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s cool out that night, and a long walk home with the wind whipping against his cheeks, so James offers him to stay the night. The race is in a few days, and Niki came to London only because he didn’t want to waste away at home. With a long glance from James at the bar to the door leading outside, Niki gives in to redefine his sins. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around and Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froakie-Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Froakie-Yes).



> for my darling Lara aka froakie-yes, it was her birthday yesterday and i'm so sad i didn't get this done like two hours sooner but here it is!!
> 
> pls enjoy <3  
> song i listened to while writing: "Fooled Around and Fell In Love" - Elvin Bishop

Flirting. Fucking. Fooling around. It’s their relationship in the past, going from this to that, from something to nothing, whatever keeps them together in the end they don’t know. Nobody knows. It began simple enough, flirting and talking, sharing looking and getting to know one another.

Fierce kisses in garages and risky encounters. It was fun. Sleeping over at his place for a bit, having sex everywhere until it was almost _theirs_. Niki left, scared, and went to race with the blond by his side, not matter how much he wanted to leave him behind. He tried to keep James behind him at all times, especially on the track, but the blond kept up somehow.

After a bit of F1, with the adrenaline pumping through them, controlling them, they fell into old habits. Fooled around. Had fun with the secrecy, eventually became somewhat _good_ at it. Niki didn’t enjoy feeling like one of Hunt’s girls, though, despite the assurance that he was _James’_. There was the title again, the possession and solidity, so he left. He liked to be kept on edge so it helped with racing, and with James, he was far from anxious.

He was comfortable, safe, endangered, and worth losing all at the same time when he was in James’ arms; when James was in _his_ bed. James had a million girls yet he wanted Niki.

Perhaps that’s what lead to this.

It’s cool out that night, and a long walk home with the wind whipping against his cheeks, so James offers him to stay the night. The race is in a few days, and Niki came to London only because he didn’t want to waste away at home. With a long glance from James at the bar to the door leading outside, Niki gives in to redefine his sins.

It’s vicious. Animalistic. Carnal, in every way, from every touch to every kiss, and it swallows Niki whole. He can’t fight it, never stood a chance, so he lets down his walls and welcomes it.

James pushes the bedroom door open while sandwiching Niki between himself and it, kissing him furiously like a man gone mad, pulling him close with wandering hands and feeling the frantic action of his shirt being pulled from the waist of his tight jeans. He throws it away carelessly after lifting his arms, breaking the kiss for only as long as necessary before guiding their lips together once more and bullying his way into the Austrian’s mouth, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip and devouring his passion.

Niki moans, groping as much of James’ skin as he can, tilting his head back as those sinful lips trail down to his throat. He gently scratches at his lover’s nipple in revenge at being bitten, and he grins into the air as James’ hips buck against his own.

“Niki.”

He feels the back of his knees hit the bed, so he stops, and presses the pad of his thumb against James’ oh-so-sensitive nipple so he can hear that broken moan. He wants to giggle, so he does, and James tilts his head down again to silence him with a slow, syrupy kiss that has Niki’s knees going weak. He lowers to the bed willingly, pushing dirty and wrinkled clothes off the edge as they crawl up to the pillows together.

Cool, chilled hands skim up his stomach and ribs as his shirt is divested, thrown aside like a simple piece of cloth, and Niki doesn’t mind at all when his skin pricks from stolen warmth. James’ hot mouth kisses down his neck and chest, savouring the taste of Niki’s skin on his tongue, swirling teasingly around a nipple that has the brunet giggling again. His giggles fade into moans as James sucks on his hip, and his gut squirms pleasantly and his face rushes hot, burning with embarrassment as his cock strains against his jeans.

“Right there?” James breathes against the wet skin, and Niki trembles in response, shaken to the core by this pleasure he’s given.

James unbuttons his pants with one hand ( _show-off_ ) and tugs them down hastily, muttering under his breath as Niki lifts his hips to help, closing his eyes once James begins to admire his nakedness.

“Niki…” James’ voice is breathless and it’s like he’s in awe, and when Niki opens his eyes, it’s right there in the Brit’s eyes. This sense of awe and desire and carnal hunger has Niki feeling wanted and his face is hot again as James’ hands slide up his thighs and stomach, pressing his palm onto his lower belly. The pad of his thumb gently rubs against the coarse trail of hair there, and Niki can’t believe how much something so simple affects him so greatly.

“Don’t look at me like that, you twat,” Niki whispers shakily, trying to appear like he has his bearings, but really he’s gripping the bed sheets and his thighs are tense like he’s some damned virgin again. James just laughs at him, and kisses up from the tops of his feet until his thighs are parted again, like the first time, and James is nuzzling his inner thigh like a cat.

His stomach twists, and he lifts his hips a little, seeking, and he bites his bottom lip as James licks the base of his cock like the tease he is. His skin feels like it’s too tight, his body too hot, and he wraps one leg around James’ shoulder to press his heel into his back as encouragement; not that James needs it.

James sucks his cock like he needs it; craves it, wraps his lips around the tip and kisses it, licking from root to tip in the way that makes Niki arch his back like a bow, and stuffs as much as he can into his mouth. He works his tongue against the velvet skin, sucks and hums until his lips are wet, and when Niki dares to peek, his blond hair is a mess and his eyes are a dark blue ring circling a wide pupil. He fucking loves it, loves making Niki lose it and oh, _gott_ , he’s coming, James, _stop_ —

His cock bulges from James’ mouth and Niki aches, whining and writhing, his cock twitching with the denied release, until James is naked and settled in between his thighs, pressing them together and fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. Niki can’t help but to wind his limbs around him, pulling and keeping James as close as he can, burying his face into the Brit’s neck until his trembling is gone and the dull ache in his balls has almost vanished.

He can’t help the whispered insult and James’ name that comes from him, closing his eyes as James kisses his shoulder and murmurs comforting nonsense as his hands rub up and down his sides, sliding between them to brush over his reddened cock before taking them both into his hand and stroking with matched groans.

“ _Eile,_ ” Niki shudders, his stomach muscles jumping as he tilts his head back into the flat pillow beneath his head, “--stop, James…no, I’ll cum, stop…” His toes curl and it’s there again, rising quickly, he’s going to cum – James pulls away and kisses his chin gently, muttering something under his breath again.

Niki bites his lip and curses with a whisper, tangling his fingers into the sheets as James reaches for the bedside table, shuffling around in the drawer.

James’ fingers are cold when they press against him, and Niki jumps with a hissed curse, drawing out a low chuckle and a “Sorry, darling,” before he rubs and rubs and it becomes warmer, and then the first finger is sliding in and it’s weird and foreignly familiar.

James kisses him throughout it all, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and brushing their tongues, Niki feeling wet all over until he gasps into James’ mouth and clenches around the two fingers inside of him that are brushing and pressing and searching. He hates the smug look on James’ face as he toys with it, watching Niki’s face intently as the pleasure washes over him in waves.

There’s a third finger and Niki almost winces, relaxing himself as much as he can, wrapping his arms around James’ shoulders and digging his nails into the Brit’s muscled back before he begins to actually wine and hiss and bite down onto James’ skin in some way to escape the discomfort. They breathe together, harsh and laboured, with fumbling lips pressing together in short kisses before Niki’s leg is hoisted over James’ shoulder and he’s being fucked, deep and rough, just the way he needs as he grabs onto James and the bed and whatever he can reach, moaning at the drag and push of James inside him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge until he can’t stand it anymore.

He’s consumed again, completely, white flames licking his body until James pushes his leg down again, to the side, so Niki’s on his stomach, and his hips are pulled up and legs spread, changing positions until James is deeper than before, and Niki whimpers and buries his face into the pillow as he’s filled again. He feels dirty, ashamed, aroused and loved and wanted and James is pleasing him like he’s missed, like nobody else can.

James strokes his cock with a clumsy grip, and Niki moans into the bed, feeling so full as he arches his back and pushes against James’ thrusts, clenching around the thickness and shuddering at the angles it reaches inside of him.

He’s about to come again, that feeling rising and rising, twisting his stomach and then he’s stuttering to James, trying to warn him, but suddenly he’s gone and Niki’s being flipped around and pulled up, straddling James’ lap and oh, no, he’s far too exhausted to do this—

“James,” he begins in a breathless voice, feeling a bead of sweat slowly roll down his spine, and James just…stares. They watch each other through fogged minds and lazy stares, breathing hard and not saying a thing.

It’s surprisingly sweet and tender for such a moment.

“Had enough yet?” James whispers, in that way of his that oozes confidence, and Niki feels like coming again. He’s having sex with the Immortal Fuck, of course he’s had enough, he’s exhausted and thoroughly fucked, boneless and sensitive, but it’s not like James needs to know that.

“Not even close, asshole,” Niki whispers in a hidden challenge, and curses himself as James presses him back down into the mattress in promise of a mind-blowing orgasm.

\--

The curtains ruffle in the gentle breeze, cool from of the early August morning, when everything is damp and dew with frost around the edges. A dying spring, it seemed like, with hot days and cold nights. Niki liked it, loved the contrast, even now, pleasantly sore and tangled up in the bed with James. They’ve been dozing for about two hours, give or take, and Niki cannot remember a time when he felt so content.

They talk in hushed, drowsy tones, with Niki chuckling softly as James plays footsies with him under the warm covers, pressing his forehead against the heated skin of his lover’s collarbone. He takes refuge from the cold air by cuddling into James, stealing and sharing the warmth, enjoy himself completely in a way he hasn’t for a long time – maybe even ever.

The sun begins to come up while James is massaging Niki’s lower back, still holding him against his chest but gently digging his fingertips into the sore muscles. Niki grunts sleepily when the blond is too rough, but simply dozes while he relaxes. He can’t remember the last time he spent all night having sex and cuddling. Maybe he hasn’t before. Perhaps James is entirely new to him again.

“How badly would I ruin it if I said ‘I love you’?” James mumbles into his curls, and Niki goes into shock, like a victim after a car crash.

He opens his eyes and stares into the dip of James’ collarbones, licking his lips and trying to figure out something to say. Love, hate, _passion_. It’s been there for as long as they can remember, whether it was their friendship or rivalry. It was a constant in their relationship, still is, and maybe that’s why Niki’s shocked. Nothing has changed, the passion is still there, when he expected it to disappear a while ago.

They’re still young. They can still love. Have regrets, make mistakes, learn from them. They have _time_ , which seems to be going by so fast, faster than anything on the racetrack.

_It’s okay_ , a soft voice tells him, soothes him, and Niki closes his eyes again.

“Risking ruin,” he mutters, sliding his arm comfortably around James’ middle, “I love you, too.”


End file.
